


The Curious Case of Majoris Ambus

by MagicRobot



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, Gen, M/M, Original Character(s), Sparklings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-09
Updated: 2013-09-09
Packaged: 2017-12-26 01:31:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/960005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagicRobot/pseuds/MagicRobot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Majoris Ambus is born green, even though neither of his Creators are allegedly green. This is the first of Minimus Ambus' problems.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Curious Case of Majoris Ambus

The birth of Majoris Ambus was one centered around a lot of questions. At the top of that list was the first one that Rodimus had asked upon his emergence: why was he green? An understandable question, considering neither of his creators had even a speckle of the color on their plating.

Ultra Magnus, or rather Minimus Ambus, was thrown through a loop on how to answer such a thing. How do you answer that question without completely blowing your cover? But, he managed to cobble up an excuse that was flimsy at best, one that he didn’t think even his newborn sparkling would believe.

Fortunately for him, Rodimus just gave him a skeptical look, and was, luckily for Minimus, too tired from the emergence to argue.

So, for Minimus, his cover was temporarily saved. However, over the course of the next few orns, he found this fact might be put in jeopardy once more. He found himself becoming less harsh, more softer - letting his guard down. He’d heard it said that sparklings changed a mech, but maybe this sparkling was changing Ultra Magnus a little too much.

No one seemed to notice, beside Minimus, but Minimus had always been a bit of a paranoid mech, especially after serving under Chief Justice Tyrest. Still, there was a part of Minimus that felt so wrong whenever he played with Majoris with the Magnus armor on. This is was his sparkling after all, not some piece of armor’s.

It was in the darkness of his shared quarters, when absolutely no one was around, when he felt the paranoia slip away from him enough for him to disengage the Magnus armor. He calmly walked out of it, leaving it the stand guard in the living room, while he padded on into Majoris’ playroom.

Rodimus spoiled Majoris, and as such, the playroom was cluttered with various toys and sparkling themed knick-knacks. It was a chore to get across the room, but Minimus was determined.

In the center of the room sat Majoris, who was too busy smacking his toys together in some sort of make-shift brawl to notice the presence of his Sire. It wasn’t until Minimus’ shadow was upon him that he looked up, frozen in shock at the unfamiliar face.

Minimus kneeled so as to be at optic level with the sparkling. He smiled warmly, picking up one of Majoris’ forgotten toys and brandishing it at the sparkling. Majoris’ optics cycled, clearly confused, but the spark residence seeping from this new mech was oddly familiar and comforting.

Majoris gave a quizzical look, but eventually picked up one of his other toys scattered about and began his game once more with this new, strange mech. Minimus, for himself, felt a contentment like none other at this new development.


End file.
